The Art of the Sucker Punch
Synopsis Brendon challenges local bully, Shannon, to a fist fight, after learning of a confrontation between Shannon and Jason. Brendon becomes cocky about his unknown fighting abilities, and shoots a documentary leading up tp the fight. Brendon finds out fighting wasn't what he expected a little too late, but gets his vengence on shannon anyway. Plot After learning that the local bully, Shannon, decided to drag Jason through the mud after saying "hi" to Shannon and his brothers, Brendon decides to challenge him to a brawl. Brendon is naive about how fights are won, stating later in the episode that he believed he would be able to reason every move he made. This prompts Brendon to make a documentary about his training, and other people's feelings towards Shannon. However, despite being the inspiration for the film, Jason does not get interviewed until he demands to be. Brendon seems more focused on being the hero in the situation. He trains himself to the best of his ability and documents it all on camera. After some "rigorous" training, and several interviews with other kids. Brendon has a fight with Shannon, which Melissa also records for the documentary. Shannon immediatly knocks Brendon to the ground, and puts him into a "Tasmanian footlock". He does so while also commenting to Melissa that he would like a copy of the tape, seeming totally uninterested in Brendon. He leaves brendon crying on the ground, which leads Brendon to tell Melissa he wants every copy of the tape destroyed. Despite this, Brendon, Jason, and Melissa are invited to Shannon's birthday party, where they sympathize with the bully after he tells them a lie that no one showed up. He then humiliates them, revealing that all the guests are simply hiding and laughing at them. Brendon and Shannon then go outside, where Brendon feigns an interest in putting the past behind them. When Shannon goes to shake Brendon's hand, Brendon pulls him in for a quick sucker punch, and steals his lawn gnome. That lawn gnome is the recurring lawn gnome seen throughout the series. Cast * Brendon Small / Dwayne / Walter — Brendon Small * Melissa Robbins — Melissa Bardin Galsky * Coach John McGuirk / Jason Penopolis / Perry — H. Jon Benjamin * Paula Small — Paula Poundstone * Josie Small - Loren Bouchard * Shannon - Emo Philips Crew * Brendon Small - Creator/Voice Actor/Writer * Loren Bouchard - Creator/Executive Producer/Director/Writer * Bonnie Burns - Executive Producer * Mary Catherine Tucker - Executive Producer * Tom Snyder - Executive Producer * H. Jon Benjamin - Voice Actor/Writer * Paula Poundstone - Voice Actor/Writer * Melissa Bardin Galsky - Voice Actor/Writer * Emo Philips - Voice Actor/Additional Writer * Holly Schlesinger - Additional Writer * Chris Georgenes - Character and Visual Designer/Art Director * André Lyman - Character and Visual Designer * Kim O'Neil - Character and Visual Designer References, Notes & Trivia *This episode is one of “The UPN 5”. Therefore, it has Paula Poundstone as Paula and is 100% retroscripted. *This episode marks the first guest voice, with Emo Philips as Shannon. Also, this episode introduces the Shannon character, who will appear twice more throughout the series. *This episode marks the first appearance of Walter and Perry. *The story of this episode is based on a run in with a bully that really happened to Loren Bouchard. *In their first appearance, Walter and Perry have reversed identities. *While practicing, Brendon's shirt has the word "Shannon" with an x through it. *Brendon predicts the fight will be over after three punches. Shannon grabs Brendon, knees him the face, and puts him in the Tasmanian foot-lock. He was right. *People at Shannon’s party include Walter and Perry, Jeremy, Shannon’s friend, Dwayne, Loni (Episode 105 – We’ll Always Have Tuesday), The Babysitter (Episode 102 – I Don’t Do Well In Parent Teacher Conferences)· *At the party, Jason asks if the mini-keishas have cheese, because he can’t eat cheese. We first learned this during the “Dark Side of the Law II” trailer in 101 – Get Away From My Mom. Jason eats them anyway. Movies Within The Show * "Big Bad" Brendon Small vs. "Shannon The Cannon" – Documentary about the fight of Brendon Small and Shannon. Previous Episode I Don't Do Well In Parent-Teacher Conferences Next Episode Brendon Gets Rabies DVD Releases This episode was released on the season one DVD set on November 16, 2004. Category:Home Movies Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes